Viagem na Maionese
by nanetys
Summary: Karui só podia concluir que ninguém falava tantas besteiras quanto Omoi. .:nonsense:. .:spoilers a partir do capítulo 417:. .:não é fic de OC, antes que alguém pergunte:.


_**Disclaimer:**__ Eu sinceramente não agüento mais falar que Naruto não me pertence e.e_

**Avisos:** Spoilers a partir do capítulo 417 do mangá.

**30 Cookies - Set: Inverno - Tema: 10. Paránóia**

* * *

**Viagem na Maionese**

- Isso é perigoso.

- O que é perigoso, criatura?

- Esse lugar está cheio de mulheres.

- E daí?

- Elas estão trabalhando.

- _E daí?_

- Eu vou atrapalhar o trabalho delas.

- ...

- ...

- Tem razão, você sempre atrapalha as coisas. Alguém já te disse o quanto você é descoordenado?

- Não é nada disso, idiota.

- Então o que é?

- Elas não vão conseguir parar de olhar para mim. Aí não vão poder trabalhar. Aí vão parar de vender lanches. Aí todas as pessoas que estão aqui vão morrer de fome!

- Pff, como você é imbecil.

- Quer dizer que _isso_ não é preocupante?

- Não, não foi isso o que eu quis dizer. Eu quis dizer que isso _nunca_ vai acontecer e que você está antecipando fatos demais. Agora, entra logo na lanchonete.

- Não!

- Anda logo!

- Não. E para de me empurrar!

- Eu. Estou. Com. Fome!

- Nem. Ligo.

- Entra, criatura!

- Não. Eu não quero ser o culpado da morte de dezenas de pessoas!

- Ninguém vai morrer só porque você está entrando numa lanchonete, energúmeno!

- Será que eu tenho que explicar tudo de novo, Karui? Se eu entrar, as mulheres que estão trabalhando lá...

- Mas que merda, eu já disse que nada disso vai acontecer!

- Eu não entro. E não adianta você me empurrar.

- Argh, quer saber? Morra _você_ de fome, eu vou entrar sozinha!

- Hei, como assim? Volta aqui!

- Não. Se as pessoas que estão lá dentro não podem morrer de fome por sua causa, eu também não. Tchau.

- Não, não, não, _não_! Não me deixa aqui sozinho.

- Mas por quê, criatura de Jesus? Me solta!

- Não.

- Por que não?

- Você não entende, não é? As pessoas estão achando que nós estamos juntos.

- Juntos...? _Besta_, nós _estamos_ juntos!

- Não juntos de estar um com outro. Juntos de estarmos... Juntos.

- Ahn?

- Sabe como é, juntos de eu estar com você e você estar comigo.

- ...

- O que foi, que cara é essa?

- Essa foi a explicação mais idiota que eu já ouvi! Se nós estamos juntos, é _óbvio_ que eu estou com você e você está comigo, _anta_!

- Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer.

- MAS FOI O QUE VOCÊ DISSE!

- PARA DE GRITAR, IDIOTA! EU NÃO TENHO CULPA SE _VOCÊ_ NÃO ENTENDE O QUE EU FALO!

- E QUEM ENTENDERIA?!

- QUALQUER UM COM CÉREBRO!

- ARGH, eu desisto!

- Hmpft.

- Agora, pelo amor de Kami-sama. As pessoas estão nos vendo e achando que estamos juntos. O que _exatamente_ as pessoas estão achando?

- Que isso é um encontro.

- ...

- ...

- ...

- AI! Por que você me bateu?

- POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO DISSE ISSO DE UMA VEZ, SEU JEGUE, JUMENTO, BURRO, ANTA, ASNO, MULA, ENERGÚMENO, ESTÚPIDO...!

- Karui, as pessoas estão olhando.

- FODA-SE!

- Tá, desculpa. Da próxima vez eu vou me lembrar do seu intelecto inferior e...

- COMO?!

- Brincadeira, brincadeira.

- Hmpft. Bom.

- Enfim, agora que você entendeu, você já sabe por que tem que ficar aqui comigo.

- Ahn? Peraí, o que tem a ver as pessoas acharem que nós estamos tendo um encontro com o fato de eu _não poder entrar na lanchonete sem você_?

- Bom...

- Não vá me dizer que você _quer_ que isso seja um encontro?

- O quê?! Não, eca, que nojo!

- Então o que é?

- Bom, é que se eu ficar sozinho, vão achar que eu estou sozinho...

- Meu Deus... Lá vamos nós de novo. Se você ficar sozinho, é _óbvio_ que você vai estar sozinho, asno!

- Não é sozinho de não ter ninguém, é sozinho de estar solteiro!

- Pelo menos dessa vez ele explicou rápido...

- Enfim, como eu dizia... Se as pessoas – principalmente as garotas – acharem que eu estou sozinho, elas podem me atacar, hipnotizadas pela minha beleza estonteante, e aí elas vão subir em mim e eu vou sufocar... Ou então elas vão começar a brigar por minha causa, e isso vai causar um tumulto, e quando as autoridades vierem ver o que está acontecendo, vão me considerar o culpado!

- ...

- Que cara é essa, Karui?

- ...

- Você está se sentindo bem, Karui? Parece que você acabou de ver um telletubbie dançando o Créu!

- ...

- Karui...? Alô, responde.

- ...

- Hei, onde você está indo? Karui, espera, você não pode me deixar sozinho! Não, não entra nessa lanchonete, eu não posso entrar aí, eu vou causar a morte de dezenas de pessoas, Karui! Não me deixe! Elas vão pular no meu pescoço e me enforcar! KARUIII!

- Kami-sama...

* * *

**N/A **Nossa, minhas piadas são péssimas -.-

Enfim, por que eu escrevi essa fic? Simples: porque o Time Samui se tornou um dos meus favoritos. Não estou nem aí se eles só apareceram por três páginas e meia no total, eles são foda. Fala sério, eles salvaram o mangá do Naruto nesse último capítulo. Eu me acabei de rir da conversa da Karui e do Omoi, e quase que meu estômago pulou pra fora quando a Karui "destruiu Konoha com uma pedrinha". Foi hilário. Sério, eu descobri que Kishimoto sempre coloca um detalhezinho que salva as pisadas na bola dele LOL

E esse N/A foi completamente inútil, eu sei. Argh.

**Deixe uma review ou a Karui vai jogar uma pedra na sua casa como fez com Konoha 8D**


End file.
